Sueño De Caracol
by Bambi Cullen
Summary: -Lo seguí y paré en seco al ver la librería...  -¿Puedo ayudarte?        Edward/ Bella   Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a un cortometraje, el cual lleva el mismo nombre, yo solo cambié los personajes

Después de haber salido de la universidad me dirigí a una cafetería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando entré al establecimiento el olor a café inundó todos mis sentidos, invitándome a deleitarme con las variedades de este exquisito brebaje. Pedí mi café con Vainilla, la mesera me lo entregó y yo aproveché de pagárselo de inmediato. Me senté frente al gran ventanal que daba hacia afuera de la calle, en el que se podía ver toda la gente que pasaba afuera del establecimiento.

Mientras tomaba mi café me entretenía viendo pasar la gente al frente mío, el viento le volaba los cabellos graciosamente y las hojas de los arboles volaban por el cielo dando el aspecto de un paisaje pintado por un artista del renacimiento.

Pero todo el maravilloso paisaje despareció cuando lo vi a él.

Pasó al frente mío, era alto, si mis cálculos no me fallaban podría medir 1. 80 sin ningún problema, su cabello era agitado por el viento dándole un aspecto aleonado, nunca había visto un cabello como el suyo, cobrizo claro llegando al dorado con tintes rojizos. Aunque el viento le daba de lleno en su rostro, aun así no le quitaba la gracia de su caminar y su mandíbula perfectamente cuadriculada le hacía parecer una escultura de Miguel Ángel.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como las alas de un colibrí, lo seguí con la mirada a través del gran ventanal y estuvo a punto de darme un ataque cardíaco cuando me di cuenta de que su propósito era entrar a la cafetería. Yo no me encontraba muy lejos de la caja, solo tres puestos me separaban de él, por lo que no me costó escuchar su pequeña conversación.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- le preguntó la señora amablemente.

-Lo mismo de siempre Patty- su voz…su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado, era melodiosa, dulce, aterciopelada, si hubiera podido escuchar alguna vez un ángel podría jurar que su voz era idéntica a la de uno.

Se sentó al frente mío, dos asientos mas lejos de mí, mientras se sentaba, se sacaba el bolso de cuero que llevaba cruzado en su pecho, se sacó la chaqueta dejando ver una polera gris que se añadía perfectamente a su bien formado pecho, sus brazos eran pálidos al igual que su cara, solo sus labios eran de un color carne que le daban el aspecto de dulces y cálidos.

Cuando la mesera le trajo su café, el murmuró un simple "gracias" con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Traté de disimular que lo estaba mirando, pero cada uno de sus movimientos me incitaban a no quitar mis ojos de encima de él. Le dio un sorbo a su café y de su bolso sacó un libro un poco grande y gastado. Para mi mala suerte no pude ver su titulo.

Volví mi vista al ventanal a regañadientes, si me veía que lo estaba mirando sería la peor vergüenza que pasaría en mi vida. Cada cinco segundos lo miraba de reojo y el siempre tenía la misma postura… leyendo libro. Miré mi café concentradamente, viendo el vaivén del líquido en la taza… ¿Quién será el? ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Sera de por aquí? ¿Cómo se llamará?...la hilera de preguntas que pasaban por mi mente desaparecieron con unas simples palabras.

-Adiós Patty- de inmediato levanté la cabeza al escuchar su aterciopelada voz diciendo adiós, miré con pánico como salía de la cafetería pasaba al lado mío con el ventanal entre los dos.

No supe como cogí mi mochila y me la puse en el hombro, dije un apresurado "gracias" a la señora de la caja y salí de la cafetería.

¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas seguirlo? ¿Eres una psicópata Bella? Mi voz interna no estaba de acuerdo con lo que mi cuerpo hacia, mis piernas se movían solas y mi mirada estaba pegada a su espalda viendo cada una de las direcciones que tomaban sus propios pies y los pasos que tomaban los míos.

Lo seguí sin que él se diera cuenta y paree en seco cuando lo vi entrando en una antigua librería. Quería acercarme a él, saber quién era, respiré profundo, uno, dos, tres veces repetí el mismo procedimiento.

-Vamos Bella-fue lo único que dije antes de entrar a la librería con paso casi decidido. En el lugar solo había olor a libros viejos, esto me hizo calmarme, ese era un aroma que me hacía sentir segura.

Caminé sigilosamente entre los estantes llenos de libros y paree en seco al verlo a él hablando con una ancianita bajita. Me quedé estática al verlo, hasta que el se giró y pegó su mirada con la mía, sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo se juntaba en mi rostro, para evitar que sospechara de mi mirada en el, giré torpemente sobre mis talones y agarré el primer libro que tenía al frente mío y fingí leerlo.

Pegué mi mirada al libro, tapando mi rostro, lo único que esperaba era que la sangre volviera a cada lugar de mi cuerpo y saliera de mi rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz aterciopelada me sobresaltó.

Bajé lentamente el libro de mi rostro y solo pude abrir los ojos al ver su rostro al frente de mí, sus ojos color esmeralda me penetraban hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Yo…yo…yo solo e-estaba busc-cando un libro que me ayudara a relajarme.

En mi vida había tartamudeado tanto como en este momento, de seguro me veía como una estúpida.

-Em…no creo-dijo mientras sacaba lentamente el libro de entre mis manos-que un libro de "fisicoquímica" ayude mucho a relajarse-una sonrisa amable apareció en sus labios.

-Me-me gustan las matemáticas- traté de defenderme inútilmente.

El soltó una risa y me dijo:

-Ven, tengo algo que puede servirte.

Caminé como un zombi detrás de él, sin saber a dónde me llevaba, aunque siendo él, lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Paree cuando él se puso al frente de un estante y sacó un libro de tapa gruesa.

-Este te gustará, se llama "la divina comedia"- me lo alcanzó haciendo que sus manos rozaran las mías provocándome una electricidad que nunca antes había sentido-es largo-continuó –pero sé que te gustará y te relajará mucho.

-Muchas gracias-fue lo único que pude decir.

-No es nada-me dio una sonrisa que casi provocó que se me cayera la baba.

-¿Cuánto es?- si era muy costoso no podría comprarlo.

-Tómalo como un regalo-me dijo

-Oh…no, como crees, dime cuanto es, yo lo pagaré- le dije impresionada por su actitud.

-No te preocupes, es un regalo…para que te relajes-susurró

Solté una risita nerviosa y él se unió a la mía.

-Iré a empacarlo-me aviso

Le pasé el libro haciendo que de nuevo nuestras manos se rozaran y sentí la misma electricidad.

Me quedé parada y lo vi dirigirse a la caja, no me permitió ver lo que hacía porque un estante lo tapaba.

Después cuando volvió hasta donde yo estaba, traía el libro envuelto en un papel de empacar amarrado con una cinta negra, igual como se vendían antiguamente los libros.

-Aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si me gusta vendré por otros-le dije, no me importaba el libro, solo me importaba él.

-Cuando quieras, te tendré mas libros-esa sonrisa en sus labios me provocaba mareos.

-Pero esos los pagaré-le dije

-Como tú quieras…-nos quedamos un rato en silencio-si me disculpas, tengo que ayudar a ordenar los nuevos libros, adiós-y con estas simples palabras se fue.

Y así pasaron los días y yo seguía yendo a la librería en donde el siempre me atendía y me recomendaba algunos libros, pero siempre hablábamos lo justo y necesario, nunca hablábamos sobre nosotros, no se sabía mi nombre y yo tampoco el de el…

Como todos los demás días, fui a la librería donde sabía que él se encontraba.

En mi departamento ya tenía una fila de libros que ni siquiera había desenvuelto, pero que igual seguía comprando.

Estaba al frente de un estante, hasta que vi que él se acercaba a mí.

-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-yo le devolví el saludo.

-Te tengo una buena noticia-su rostro estaba alegre.

-¿Cuál?- le dije entusiasta.

-Mañana llega una nueva colección de libros de Jane Austen, son sus libros más famosos-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso-no sabía que mas decir.

-Pero hay un problema-su rostro se puso serio.

-¿Cuál?

-La colección llega mañana a las 6:30 de la noche es muy tarde-me dijo apenado

-No, no es tarde-hice un gesto con la mano-si no te moleta puedo venir a esa hora para acá-dije no muy segura de que le gustase la idea.

-Por mí no hay problemas-la alegría volvió a su rostro.

Nos quedamos sonriendo el uno al otro.

-Te va a parecer estúpido-me dijo-pero hasta este momento no se tu nombre y creo que tu tampoco sabes el mío.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, me gusta más-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen -estiró su mano y yo la apreté cariñosamente, la misma electricidad que sentí el primer día la sentí en ese momento.

Ese fue el único día que no llevé un libro de aquel lugar y el tampoco se extrañó por eso.

Me fue difícil dormir aquella noche pensando en Edward…Edward, ese era su nombre, y me encantaba, pero mañana quizás se diferenciaría de todos, porque hablaría con él, no solo de libros, sino que le daría a conocer mis sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día esperé ansiosa a que fueran las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando por fin llegó la hora, me puse la ropa más decente que hallé y me dirigí a la librería donde Edward me esperaba.

Cuando llegué a la librería me llamó la atención al ver que estaba, prácticamente toda oscura, pero el letrero de abierto estaba en la puerta. Entré temerosa del ambiente y lo único que pude ver fue a un hombre rubio, alto que se encontraba sentado con la mirada ausente en la caja.

-Hola-le dije con cuidado-¿Esta Edward?

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó con los ojos rojos ¿estaba llorando?

-Me llamo Isabella Swan y quedé con Edward para encontrarnos aquí para ver la nueva colección de libros que llegaría hoy.

-Tú eres Bella-yo asentí-lo siento mucho Bella, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté extrañada y temerosa.

-Bella…Edward murió ayer en un accidente-me dijo el joven rompiendo en llanto.

Mi mundo se desmoronó en ese momento, el no se podía haber muerto…no, no, no podía

-¡¿Qué? No, no, el no puede haber muerto-le dije llorando

-Después de haber cerrado la librería, se fue en su Volvo como todas las noches, pero no alcanzó a llegar a su casa porque…porque un camión se le cruzó y se estrelló contra el- el dolor que sentía en mi corazón era inexplicable, era tan fuerte que me dejaba sin aire.

El no podía haber muerto, no de esa forma, el no podía haber muerto sin saber que yo lo amaba, no podía, no por favor…

-El Volvo no explotó por lo que fue fácil reconocerlo, hoy lo velaremos y mañana seria su funeral.

-¿A qué hora?-pregunté apenas consciente de que estaba en pie o me había desmayado.

-Será a las 4:30 en el cementerio privado-me dijo el muchacho.

Me quedé en silencio, pidiendo morirme ahí mismo, no existir mas, que el cielo y la tierra se me vinieran encima.

-Em…en su Volvo estaba su bolso-siguió el muchacho-y yo te estaba esperando a ti para entregártelo.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-En el bolso hay un paquete que dice tu nombre y Edward ya me había hablado de ti Bella y todo lo que hay en el bolso es para ti.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté incrédula

-Toma-me entregó el bolso-es para ti, Edward lo quiso así-me explicó -…yo soy Jasper, el a-amigo de Edward.

-Hola Jasper-le dije con las lagrimas en las mejillas al igual que el.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento-me dijo llorando-lo siento mil veces.

-Lo sé, no te culpes, no es tu culpa-le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Me gustaría haberte conocido en otra ocasión-me dijo-pero el destino quiso que fuera así.

-El destino no-le dije-fue Dios

-Lo siento Bella.

-No lo sientas-fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Iras al funeral?- me preguntó Jasper

-No, no creo-no lo iba a soportar, sería capaz de tirarme con él al hoyo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más salí de la librería, caminé entre los autos dejando detrás de mí, miles de sonidos de bocinas, pero yo los escuchaba a lo lejos, en mi mente solo habían cuatro palabras: "Edward, no está, muerto" una y otra vez me repetía esas palabras.

No supe como llegué a mi departamento y tampoco me importó, solo introduje la llave en la cerradura y entre, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en el departamento. Caí al suelo con la espalda pegada en la pared, llorando un mar de lágrimas y una tormenta de sollozos salían de mi boca. Estuve así no se por cuanto tiempo, solo me di cuenta cuando el departamento comenzó a oscurecerse poco a poco.

Puse las manos en mis piernas y ahí fue que sentí el bolso de cuero que era de Edward. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todavía lo llevaba terciado en mi pecho y reposaba ahora sobre mis piernas.

Lentamente lo abrí y me fijé que tenía dentro, en el había un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y amarrado con una cinta azul rey.

Desaté la cinta con mucho cuidado y desenvolví el objeto que tenía, cuando terminé de desempacarlo me di cuenta de que era un libro, pero no cualquier libro…era el libro que él estaba leyendo en la cafetería el día que lo conocí. El libro se notaba que era antiguo, pero aun así las letras azules del título resaltaban con la tapa blanca.

-"Sueño de caracol"-leí para mí misma.

Acaricié la tapa por unos segundos y después abrí lentamente, hojeé el libro casi con adoración, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi en la primera página del libro una letra que no pertenecía a la imprenta, era una letra elegante y manuscrita, hecha con un bolígrafo negro.

Era una dedicatoria que decía lo siguiente:

"_Viernes 8 de octubre" _

"_Bella, Isabella…no hay nombre más perfecto para ti…tu belleza es única, tu nombre hace justicia a tu belleza."_

"_Estoy cansado de escribirte mensajes y que tu no los respondas, hoy que se tu nombre, he decidido hablar de frente ya que no me contestas mis recuerdos en los libros, hablaré contigo frente a frente…"_

"_¿Es que no entiendes mi letra? Sé que hoy te he dicho que mañana llegaría una nueva colección de libros…he mentido, lo siento, pero solo necesitaba una excusa para hablar contigo no solo de libros sino de nosotros"_

"_Después de la librería iré a comprarte un obsequio y mañana a las 6:30 de la tarde te lo entregaré"_

"_Este libro es para ti y también mi amor"_

"_Te amo"_

_Edward._

¿El me amaba? ¿A qué se refería con eso de los mensajes? De pronto se me ocurrió abrir el primer libro que compré, o mejor el que me regaló el. Gatee hacia donde estaba la fila de tres libros que había comprado, todavía estaban envueltos en su papel, pero fue fácil saber cuál fue el primero ya que anoté las fechas en el papel de empacar.

Rompí el papel con desesperación, hasta que ante mis ojos estuvo la portada.

-"La divina comedia"-leí en voz baja.

Abrí el libro en la página…y ahí estaba la misma letra elegante y cursiva de él.

"_Miércoles 29 de septiembre"_

"_No sé cómo te llamas, pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…y también sé que me seguiste ¡No te espantes!, no pienso nada malo de ti"_

"_Me gustaría invitarte un café"_

"_Cuando vuelvas espero tu respuesta"_

_PD: Disfruta el libro._

Estaba impresionada por todo lo que él escribió, lo que él pensaba de mi, rápidamente abrí el otro libro.

-"Sueño de una noche de verano"-volví a leer la portada.

Abrí el libro y leí el párrafo que él había escrito.

"_Viernes 1 de octubre" _

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No importa, se que eres tímida y yo no me salvo de la timidez tampoco, por eso solo te escribo mis pensamientos y nunca te los digo"_

"_¿Te parece un libro de Jack London?"_

_Desempaqué el tercer libro y el último._

_-"La llamada de la selva"-leí_

"_Miércoles 6 de octubre"_

"_Muy buen libro, es fabuloso, la historia de un perro llamado Buck que pasa por miles de aventuras y tragedias, tienes muy buen gusto"_

"_Tengo pensado regalarte un libro, mi libro, el que me convenció que debía trabajar en los libros…sueño de caracol"_

"_Sabes, la vida es como un caracol y como un sueño…la vida pasa lenta como el paso de un caracol y a veces es pasiva y agitada como un sueño"_

"_Mi vida pasa lenta, pero tú eres mi sueño, el sueño que la hace mover deprisa, los instantes que estoy contigo son maravillosos al igual como el mejor de mis sueños, tu pones mis sentidos alerta y __tu olor a flores con fresas me vuelve loco, tan rayado como el caparazón de un caracol"_

"_Disfruta el libro y un buen beso en tus labios para ti"_

El me amaba, yo lo amaba…, nos amábamos, pero ninguno se atrevió a confesarlo.

Me quedé mirando su bolso y sin saber que buscaba metí mi mano en el y encontré una cajita largar forrada con satén negro, la abrí lentamente y en ella había un collar que tenía un caracol como dije, tomé el collar entre mis manos y con una sonrisa triste lo observé.

Me di cuenta que tenía algo grabado en el caparazón del caracol:

"Para Bella…mi mejor sueño de caracol"

Me coloqué el collar cuidadosamente y besé el dije.

-Tú también eres mi sueño de caracol Edward.

Fin.

**no me maten, tenganme piedad!**

**soy capaz de cambiarle el final, pero tienen que llegar a una cantidad razonable de reviews, mínimo cinco para que lo haga**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sueño de caracol"**

**Final a elección**

"_**No llores al pie de mi tumba, no estoy allí, no he muerto"**_

Me dolía el pecho, mi respiración se ahogaba en mi garganta y los sollozos me impedían aspirar el aire, pero lo peor era que no sabía en dónde me encontraba.

Estaba sumida en una oscuridad absoluta, me encontraba recostada sobre algo pero no sabía sobre qué, por que mi cuerpo no se podía mover, solo tenía los ojos abiertos y los movía de un lado a otro sin lograr ver nada.

—Ayuda —logré decir entre jadeos—… ayuda.

Hice ademán de levantarme, pero algo increíblemente fuerte me impidió el menor movimiento de mi cuerpo.

—Ayuda… por favor —cerré los ojos fuertemente y trate de concentrarme en poder mover mis extremidades.

—_Bella... _– mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi respiración se agitó aún mas, casi me atragante con mi propia saliva – _Bella…_

La misma voz, tan dulce y melodiosa como siempre, la sentía en mi oído, era capaz de sentir el cálido aliento en mi cuello…

— ¿Edward? —pregunté en un gemido ahogado.

—_Bella... —_tragué saliva ruidosamente, él no podía estar hablándome, él estaba muerto, acababa de saber que se había muerto, o quizás... —_Bella…_

—Ayúdame —solté un quejido— Edward, ayúdame.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que no sentí más su respiración ni su cálido aliento alrededor de mi cuello, ¿se había ido?...

El silencio fue reemplazado por el ruido del soplo del viento, la corriente de aire me dio de lleno en el rostro, algunos mechones de mi cabello cayeron alrededor de mi rostro.

—_Bella, despierta... —_sentí un alivio al volver a escuchar su voz, pero me desesperaba a la misma vez por no poder ver su rostro.

—Edward... – susurré.

—_Despierta, Bella —_en ese momento algo me rozó la mejilla, ¿eran sus dedos?– _despierta antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?... mis preguntas mentales se interrumpieron cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento se vino contra mí.

— ¡Edward! – le llamé desesperada, el viento arremetía con toda su fuerzas en mi cuerpo inmóvil.

—_Despierta... —_la voz de Edward se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Desesperada por protegerme de semejante fuerza, traté de mover mis piernas y brazos, pero no lo lograba, el viento cada vez se hacía más fuerte y me dificultaba la tarea de respirar, más aún de lo que me costaba.

De improviso mi cuerpo se sacudió como si fuera impactado por una corriente eléctrica y al instante me encontraba sentada en mi cama con el edredón enrollado en mis piernas.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, mientras sentía el latido de mi corazón en los oídos y la sangre en mis mejillas.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? —susurré entre jadeos.

Inspiré y aspiré profunda y lentamente, tratando de recobrar mis pensamientos coherentes y fue ahí cuando…

—Edward —gemí.

Torpemente me bajé de la cama y gracias a eso termine cayéndome de rodillas. Ignorando el dolor, me erguí con dificultad y me fui corriendo hacia el pequeño living que tenía en la primera habitación del apartamento.

Cuando logré aclarar mi vista, busqué los libros que había dejado en el piso junto con los papeles de envolver que habían terminados hecho añicos. Pero no los encontré.

¿Y el bolso de Edward? , ¿Dónde estaba?

Los ojos empezaban a escocerme de la desesperación, me sentía angustiada y con un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Busqué por todos lados pero no encontré nada, hasta que mi vista se enfoco una pila de libros envueltos que se encontraba en las esquina de la pared.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, esos eran los libros que le había comprado a Edward, los mismos libros que yo había desenvuelto con desesperación y que ahora se encontraban en completa normalidad, envueltos en el mismo papel, con la fecha marcada y las mismas cintas… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Las lágrimas terminaron por bañarme las mejillas, ¿Qué era todo esto? , ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué me pasaba?

Caminé lentamente hacia la pila de libros, y casi con miedo los fui abriendo uno a uno, todos decían los mismo que yo recordaba…

"_Miércoles 29 de septiembre"_

"_No sé cómo te llamas, pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…_

"_Viernes 1 de octubre" _

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No importa, se que eres tímida…_

"_Miércoles 6 de octubre"_

"_Mi vida pasa lenta, pero tú eres mi sueño, el sueño que la hace mover deprisa, los instantes que estoy contigo son maravillosos al igual como el mejor de mis sueños…_

Pero… ¿Cómo podía haber sabido todo eso?, ¿Cómo pude saber cada línea, cada párrafo, sin ni siquiera haberlo leído antes?... ¿Cómo pude imaginarme que el me iba a regalar un libro? Su libro, y la pregunta más importante era… ¿Él realmente me amaba? ¿O sólo era un invento más de mi imaginación?

Estas palabras me retumbaron en la mente…

"_invento más de mi imaginación" _

Si todo eso había sido un sueño, Edward no…. Edward no había muerto….

— ¡Dios mío!... – me llevé la mano a la boca para callar un sollozo.

Si todo eso no era realidad, Edward aún seguía vivo…. ¡Dios mío, daría mi vida por que eso fuera realidad!, no me importaría que mi imaginación se creara la idea de que Edward me amaba, no me importaba nada mientras supiera que él estaba sano y salvo.

La esperanza embargó mi cuerpo, provocando nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, pero estas eran de felicidad no de miedo.

Sin saber que hacer, me dirigí al diminuto cuartito de cocina del apartamento y miré la hora del reloj; eran las 8:5 de la mañana… no me importaba si era demasiado temprano, pero lo único que tenia en mente era que necesitaba ver a Edward… tendría que ir a la librería.

Me fui corriendo al dormitorio, con la respiración agitada busqué mi ropa, mientras me pasaba una mano por el cuello y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tampoco estaba el collar que me había puesto… en mi sueño.

Tratando de no gritar, me mordí el labio inferior y me saqué la pijama que ni siquiera recordaba habérmela puesta, todo era tan enredado, tan confuso; si alguien me viera en este momento de seguro me metería en un psiquiátrico de alta seguridad.

Me vestí con lo primero que vi, una polera blanca gastada, un par de vaqueros que los había visto al lado de la mesa del escritorio y las lonas negras, ni siquiera me preocupe de ponerme los calcetines ; pero complete el conjunto con un poleron negro y que poseía capucha.

Con el corazón en la mano y caminando lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas, cogí las llaves de la mesita que estaba en la entrada y salí dando un portazo, bajé los estúpidos tres pisos del edificio y me sorprendí al ver en el umbral de la entrada del edificio, que estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

—Ya, qué más da... – me dije a mí misma, me puse la capucha y metí las manos adentro del bolsillo canguro del polerón y salí corriendo.

Poco me importaba la lluvia, lo único que me importaba era ir a la librería y encontrar a Edward… vivo y si no fuese así – mi corazón se encogió ante la idea – me internaría voluntariamente a la clínica psiquiátrica.

No me sorprendió que los autos pitasen detrás de mi cuándo pase un semáforo en rojo, lo que me sorprendió fue que sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba al frente de la puerta de la librería.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – jadeé.

_Y ahora ve a buscarlo_ —dijo mi pequeña vocecita interior, que por primera vez en mi vida había dicho algo con lo que yo estaba de acuerdo.

Como si me estuviera escondiendo de algo, miré de derecha a izquierda y mi estomago se encogió cuando no vi por ningún lado el volvo de Edward.

Pensando cuerdamente, la posibilidad de que el estuviese vivo era cero en un millón, ni siquiera había una; si él no seguía con vida, yo terminaría por derrumbarme.

Y para darme más animo, recién en ese momento me di cuanta que la librería estaba completamente a oscuras, con eso sufrí una especie de _deja vú _cuando esta misma situación me recordó cuando vine a la librería en mi "sueño" y estaba igual de oscura que ahora.

Para mi desgracia no podía ver nada por que los vidrios se encontraban empapados por vapor… ¡Un momento! Si estaban empañados por vapor por dentro, eso quería decir que en la librería habían prendido la calefacción, y la calefacción no se podría prender sola, alguien tenía que estar adentro… Edward.

Toqué desesperadamente la puerta, prácticamente casi la boto abajo, pero no me importó. Seguí tocando hasta que las cerraduras de la puerta comenzaron a moverse desde adentro.

Retrocedí un paso y mire como la puerta se abría, mi corazón latió con irregularidad ante la posibilidad de ver a Edward.

La puerta terminó por abrirse, mi corazón latió con irregularidad, a pesar de que Edward no se encontraba al frente mío, si no que se encontraba el muchacho de pelo rubio que había visto en mi sueño.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —Me preguntó sorprendido, al parecer me había emocionado con los golpes en la puerta— la librería aún no abre.

Y al parecer, él tampoco sabía quién era yo, no me reconocía, pero sin embargo yo sí a él. Un tanto aturdida atiné a decir:

— ¿Jasper? —con un movimiento débil, le señalé con el dedo.

—Señorita, si viene a devolver algún libro, por favor le ruego que espere, la librería aún…

— ¿Tú eres Jasper? —le interrumpí.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —levantó las cejas, aparentemente asombrado.

—Sí, no, bueno, lo que pasa… —¿qué le iba a decir? "Mire acabo de soñar que tu mejor amigo se ha muerto, pero parece que no es así, tú me distes las condolencias y me dijiste tu nombre y ahora estoy desesperadamente loca por ver si de verdad Edward está vivo… ¿me dejas pasar?", no era muy convincente ¿verdad?

—Lo que pasa... —me animó a decir.

— ¿Está… está? —me costaba formular la pregunta ya que tenía miedo a la respuesta, tragué saliva audiblemente e inspiré aire para calmarme – ¿Está Edward? – corto, preciso e increíblemente doloroso.

Me aguanté las ganas de gritar al ver que Jasper no me respondía y sólo se limitaba a mirarme, ¿Tanto le costaba abrir la boca y decirme sí o no?

—Está adentro —y ahí el corazón me dejó de latir durante no sé cuánto tiempo, la vista se me nubló por las lágrimas acumuladas y el doloroso martilleo de mi corazón al volver a latir fue fascinante y desconcertante a la vez.

— ¿Edward...? ¿Edward está adentro?—me llevé la mano temblorosa a la boca.

—Sí, está ordenando los libros en la sección de los clásicos, la gente los deja muy desordenados cuando los viene a ver…

Le corté antes de que me dijera una explicación demasiado detallada.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Todavía no abrimos y…

— ¡Por favor! —Le supliqué— no vengo a comprar libros, lo único que necesito es ver a Edward…

— ¿Eres su amiga? —me preguntó con cierto recelo.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme.

—Mira, ni siquiera sé que soy de él, pero por favor, ¡necesito verlo!

—Está en los últimos estantes al fondo —Jasper se hizo a un lado y me permitió pasar— de seguro debe estar escuchando música con los audífonos, así que no creo que te escuche.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Y sea lo que sea, tú te ves muy desesperada —amigablemente colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —le dije y él lo tomó como una broma, ya que me dedicó una sonrisa, pero yo no estaba tan segura si era una broma o la pura y santa verdad.

Caminé dejando a Jasper atrás. La librería se encontraba a oscuras, la única luz que había visto era la de la lámpara en el mostrador donde se encontraba la caja.

El olor de los libros viejos se mezclaba con el de los nuevos y afuera, la lluvia resonaba contra los vidrios.

El ambiente estaba muy cálido, tanto que por un momento sentí una especie de bochorno, aunque lo asocie más al miedo que tenía.

Me parecía que mientras más caminaba entre los estantes, la habitación se iba haciendo más oscura, más tenebrosa. Me acordé de mi sueño, con el viento, la oscuridad, la voz de edward.

Le di la vuelta a un estante y me quedé sin aire cuando vi lo que deseaba tanto ver.

Iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara antigua, Edward me daba la espalda mientras estiraba su brazo para dejar un libro en la repisa más alta del estante.

En cinco segundos pude ver cada uno de los millones de detalles que tenía Edward. Vestía una camiseta blanca, vaqueros negros y su cabello estaba tan alborotado como siempre. La piel pálida de sus brazos se veía suave y cremosa.

Vi tantos detalles y todos ellos se complementaban creando la frase que tanto quería escuchar "Edward estaba vivo".

Me llevé la mano al pecho creyendo que mi corazón iba a explotar de alegría.

Aún en un leve estado de shock, un rincón de mi mente se percató de los movimientos de Edward.

Se había encorvado ligeramente para tomar un libro, pero algo lo detuvo, lentamente se enderezó y se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras me daba la espalda.

Por un momento no entendí porque se llevaba las manos a los oídos, hasta que me di cuenta de que se estaba sacando los audifonos. Jasper me dijo que de seguro estaría escuchando musica.

Lo miré sin pestañear mientras se metía los auriculares en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Volví a sentir los erráticos latidos de mi corazón cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba volteando para verme.

Y dejé de respirar cuando me penetró con sus verdes ojos, que se habían achicado un poco porque me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Bella? —me temblaron las piernas cuando escuché su voz; me llevé las manos a la boca, para evitar soltar un grito; aunque no sabía si gritar o salir corriendo despavorida.

Cuando se acercó a mí, sin saber porqué, yo retrocedí.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás llorando? —Se volvió a acercar a mí, pero esta vez yo no retrocedí— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —estaba justo frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, y su cálido aliento rozar mi frente.

Sin poder contenerme, con un movimiento rápido y bastante torpe, me puse de puntillas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, me apegué a su cuerpo y escondí mi cara en su cálido cuello.

Era una sensación tan maravillosa sentir como sus brazos me envolvían fuertemente mi cintura. Y era un milagro poder ahogar mis sollozos en su aromático cuello.

—No llores —su cálido aliento me acarició la nuca.

Me aferraba a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque de cierto modo, mi vida dependía de Edward, solo de él.

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarme y creo que Edward se dio cuenta, porque se acercó un pequeño banquito que estaba en la esquina de la pared, él se sentó primero y después yo terminé sentada en sus piernas.

En todo ese momento me rehúse a desprenderme de su cuello.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Bella? —dijo con voz suave, mientras me arrullaba entre sus brazos.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña en ellos.

—Es-estás vivo – rocé mi mejilla contra la suave piel de su cuello.

—Claro que sí, pequeña – dijo soltando una risita musical.

No sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando en este momento, pero era lo más maravilloso que podía existir.

Era como despertar de una pesadilla y después darte cuanta que nada de lo que viviste fue real, que todo sigue normal.

Me removí entre sus brazos hasta que su perfecto rostro quedo frente a mis húmedos ojos.

El sólo me sonrió tímidamente.

Le mire como si frente a mi estuviera la criatura mas hermosa del universo, eso era el para mi, la criatura mas hermosa y tierna, que dios pudo llegar a crear.

Correspondí su sonrisa, con una risita un tanto nerviosa.

Lentamente y sin dejar de mirar las esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos. Acerqué la punta de mi nariz a la suya. La acaricié con la mía. Y noté como él me miraba de una forma diferente, sus ojos brillaban mucho más.

—Bella… —susurró.

—Leí tus dedicatorias —dije en un murmullo apenas perceptible. Me atreví a acariciar su suave mejilla con mi nariz, así lo hice también por sus ojos y frente – _Miércoles 29 de septiembre: No sé cómo te llamas, pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida... – _me reí con mas ánimos, cuando sentí en la punta de mi nariz el calor de su mejilla debido a su sonrojo – _Viernes 1 de octubre: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No importa, sé que eres tímida… – _reemplacé mi nariz por mis labios y fui dejando una lluvia de besos por su rostro. No se si era la emoción u otro efecto de este milagro; pero no sentía ni una pizca de timidez en este momento. Ahora era él quien se sonrojaba y no yo – _Miércoles 6 de octubre: Mi vida pasa lenta, pero tú eres mi sueño, el sueño que la hace mover deprisa, los instantes que estoy contigo son maravillosos al igual como el mejor de mis sueños… – _antes de separarme deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios, me retiré lo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Los tenía cerrados. Suspiré y él volvió a abrir sus gemas, me miro inseguro y eso a mí me pareció lo más tierno que había visto en un hombre. En completa confianza le sonreí – ¿soy tu sueño de caracol, Edward? ¿Llegué a tu vida lentamente y te deje rayado como el caparazón de un caracol? ¿Soy como un sueño para ti? ¿Tus sueños corren deprisa cuando estoy en ellos?

Con un solo movimiento de cabeza el respondió todas mis preguntas.

—Edward…– le llamé para que me mirara. Era el momento de dejar las inseguridades y utilizar lo que el destino te ofrecía – ¿quieres que seamos dos caracoles, caminando lentamente por esta vida confusa y rápida? ¿Disfrutar a nuestro paso, las cosas que las demás personas no disfrutan? ¿Ver el sol de cada mañana juntos y esperar abrazados hasta que la última estrella aparezca en el cielo? ¿Seamos dos caracoles locos en un sueño que algunas veces se trasformará en pesadilla, pero que siempre despertaremos juntos de ella?

Edward se rió. Quizás mi discurso estaba siendo muy largo.

—En definición, mi hermoso caracol… —le sonreí— ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, bajó por unos segundos la vista y después levantó su cabeza rápidamente y me sonrió como un niño que ve globos de todos los colores.

—Mi pequeña caracol —acomodó delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja— mi sueño de caracol… te amo – y solo bastaron esas palabras para saber que mi futuro ya estaba construido y que al lado mío una persona caminaría ese camino, entrelazando su mano junto a la mía.

Me besó en los labios con pequeños besos mariposa, después poco a poco tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Yo enredé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello y de pronto sus boca ya abarcaba toda la mía. Estaba tocando el cielo con mis labios.

—Yo también te amo, Edward – le dije cuando nos separamos.

No le diría nada de lo que me sucedió, por que solo lo tomaría como una advertencia del destino o del dios divino.

Viviría cada segundo junto a él, no me guardaría sentimientos dentro de mí. Yo era suya y todo lo mío era de él.

A veces cuando la vida te pone posibilidades que en el momento que las tienes en frente a ti las ves como pequeñeces, imposibles. Pero cuando ves que se te escapan de las manos o empiezan a desvanecer frente a ti, logras apreciar cuán importante son esas posibilidades, cosas mínimas pueden llegar a trasformar tu futuro por completo.

Los "_si hubiera… _no sirven, los "_yo hice… _esos son los que valen la pena, los que cambian cosas.

Si tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz frente a ti. Solo hay que aferrarse a ella, amarrarse y nunca soltarse.

—Somos los únicos caracoles apasionados de toda la tierra —solté una risa relajada ante su comentario— somos un sueño de caracol —le sonreí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, mientras sentí como mi caracol rozaba sus perfecta nariz en mi nuca.

Fin

**Estoy llorando. No se porque pero me emocioné al escribir el final a elección.**

**Esta parte no sale en el corto-metraje por lo que las palabras escritas son de mi creación… estuve un poco inspirada y sensible.**

**Me gusta mucho este final, ya que la historia no cambia mucho, si lees la historia original, puedes leer el final a elección sin ningún problema, no notarías la diferencia y eso ¡me encantó!**

**Espero que las "viudas" (sorry les puse ese apodo) tengan consuelo con este final.**

**Porque a mí me parece hermoso.**

**POR FAVOR LAS CHICAS QUE HAYAN LEIDO SUEÑO DE CARACOL (ORIGINAL) ¿PUEDEN CORRER LA VOZ A LAS OTRAS QUE TODAVIA NO AN LEIDO EL FINAL A ELECCION? ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE QUEDEN CON LA IDEA DE QUE EDWARD MURIO. PLANEABA MANDARLES UN MENSAJE PRIVADO PARA DECIRLES QUE EL FINAL YA ESTABA LISTO, PERO NO CREO QUE PUEDA. DE TODAS MANERAS LO INTENTARE.**

**SI TU LEISTE LOS DOS FINALES, TE AGRADECERIA QUE CORRIERAS LA VOZ PARA LAS DEMAS CHICAS.**

**BESOS Y NOS VEMOS EN CONSPIRACY OF LOVE (QUE MALO ES ESE EDWARD****L****) ****J**


End file.
